


Girl at Home

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [10]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Future Fic, pregnant Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: “I don’t think I’ve ever been more tired in all my life,” Elena whines.“I don’t know,” Boz responds. “You looked pretty exhausted after we finished at the mansion.”“Ugggg, don’t remind me.” Elena rubs at the back of her neck and shuffles on the couch. Her body feels like it’s a million pounds and she grumbles. She waves her hand in a vague motion. “But this is definitely worse than that.”“Well, pregnancy is a bitch.”
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Series: Angelic Poly [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Girl at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic about Elena being stuck at the safehouse during a mission.
> 
> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own!

“More tea, Elena?”

Elena smiles at the Boz as she stands at the stove. A pot of water bubbles away and the steam rising smells sweet and sultry. She hums the tune of  _ The Wheel _ by the Grateful Dead pumping softly through the space from Boz’s phone, as she reads one of Jane’s sociopath books. She picked it up last time they were in their New York City headquarters, the place they call home when they’re not out on missions. Right now they’re in Budapest, Elena insisting on tagging along even though she’ll be stuck inside the safehouse.

“Yes, please, Boz,” Elena says, turning the page. Sometimes she questions Jane’s sanity because this book about a woman sociopath is both intriguing and disturbing. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more tired in all my life.”

“I don’t know,” Boz responds. “You looked pretty exhausted after we finished at the mansion.”

“Ugggg, don’t remind me.” Elena rubs at the back of her neck and shuffles on the couch. Her body feels like it’s a million pounds and she grumbles. She waves her hand in a vague motion. “But this is definitely worse than that.”

“Well, pregnancy is a bitch.”

“How would you know?” Boz gives her a look and Elena shakes her head. “Never mind.” Elena smiles and puts her hand over her protruding stomach. “I hate this.”

“I totally understand.” Boz comes over with a cup of tea that should soothe her stomach. “Here. This worked when I was pregnant with my daughter. But do you really hate being pregnant?”

Elena sighs and puts her head in her hands. “I could never hate the baby. It’s all the pain that comes with it.” She moves one hand down the cup her stomach, rubbing her thumb over the skin. She’s wearing sweatpants-- Sabina’s most comfy pair-- an oversized tank-top. She’s almost to term, round like a beach ball, but Saint has reassured her that the baby’s healthy and there’s nothing to worry about… with the baby, anyway. Unsurprisingly, he’s also a licensed midwife.

Elena’s worried, as she always is when thinking of exactly what their jobs are, but she swallows her nausea and takes a sip of her tea. She hums as Boz sits down next to her and runs a hand through her hair. Throughout this whole process, Boz has been right there next to her and Sabina, giving them advice while Jane added safety features to the baby’s room. They’d had to veto the knife-throwing nanny cam, but Elena knows Jane’s heart is in the right place.

“Have they called yet?” 

Jane and Sabina are out in Budapest, trying to con a con man out of embezzlement money. Before they left, Sabina gave Elena a mind-melting kiss, reassuring her that she and Jane have done this exact mission before, just in another country. Standard mission didn’t make Elena worry any less for her girls. 

She takes a sip of her tea and hums at the feel of the warm liquid sliding down her throat and into her stomach.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Boz tries to reassure Elena, but she says it in a way that means she either has no idea what’s going on or she got a message from Sabina and Jane that--

“Who’s fine?”

Elena looks up from her tea and finds herself looking at her wife as she skips through the door of the safehouse, Jane following behind her. Sabina’s got a scratch along her jaw that’s beading with blood and a large purple bruise on her forehead, but she’s smiling like she just won the lottery.

“Babe!” Elena shoots up and waddles over, throwing her arms around her girlfriend and burying her face in her neck.

Sabina kisses the top of her head and begins to ramble on about how cool the mission was and how the guy was so dumb and didn’t suspect anything and keeps going on and on and… 

“Yes, we get it,” Jane snarks from behind her as she walks further into the room and takes the cup of water Boz hands her. She sets down the bag that Elena can’t wait to get her hands on the laptop she knows is inside. She’s been stuck in the safehouse for hours picking out baby clothes and toys online with Boz-- charged to the company account-- and, while she loves the older woman very much, it’s hard not to hack into the cameras to check on her girls.

“I’ll make everyone some tea.” Boz jumps up to put more water on to boil. Sabina guides Elena back to the couch and curls up next to her, tangling their fingers together. Jane wanders over to the kitchen area, nods as she takes her own cup of tea from Boz. The older blonde clicks something on her phone and soothing music begins to play. Something different than the Grateful Dead they were listening to before.

“I wish I could have come with you,” Elena tells Sabina as she presses kisses to any skin she can reach. “I could have helped.”

“Elena.” Sabina sighs, pulls away, runs her hand through her hair. “You’re pregnant. While I’m sure you could still kick ass better than any of us out there, you don’t know when the baby’s gonna come. Boz would have taken you back to headquarters if you went into labor.”

“I’m not useless, Sabina. I think I can kick ass while I’m pregnant.” Elena smiles at her wife. “Did you know I was born while my mom was on a military base? She was an ER surgeon. I was born during a battle and she won’t let me forget. I think I could do the same.”

“That’s… cool.” Sabina chokes on her gasp. She’s about to say something else but  _ Fooled Around and Fell in Love _ by Elvin Bishop comes over the loudspeakers.

Sabina stands up from her seat, smiling down at Elena. God, her green eyes are so expressive and they look like they’re exploding with fireworks when Sabina gets excited. Elena thinks that might have been the moment she knew she was in love. Either that or the moment Sabina unlocked the door at the mansion. “May I have this dance?”

Elena smiles back at her. “You’re such a cheeseball.”

Sabina wiggles her eyebrows. “But I’m your cheeseball.”

Elena shakes her head and takes Sabina’s hand, allowing her wife to pull her from the chair. She can hear the music and the dim chatter of Boz and Jane going over the mission, giving Sabina a little time before she has to join them. There’s more room between them now, unlike the first time they danced to this song at their wedding, to account for the child in her stomach. She wraps her arms around Sabina, pulling her as close as she can. Sabina runs a hand down her cheek, brushes strands of hair from her face. Elena, in response, wipes a bead of blood from the thin scratch following her sharp jawline.

Sabina turns and whispers, “I love you,” into her palm, breath warm against her skin, eyes closing as she relaxes further into Elena without squishing the baby.

Something wells up within Elena, a feeling she’s only known once or twice before. This overwhelming sense of safety and home and everything unspoken between the two of them. Her mom might have been a badass, but returning from war turned her into a PTSD-filled addict because, like many veterans, she couldn’t get the help she needed. Elena didn’t resent her mom, but she grew up alone and had to grow up fast. She fell into tech as a way to escape, got her scholarship to MIT, and only looked back when she could afford to get her mom into rehab.

“Elena?” Sabina's voice sounds soft in her ear and she looks down at her. Sabina’s form is blurry because of the tears in her eyes. “Elena, are you okay?”

Elena smiles weakly at her and pulls her closer. “I love you, too,” she whispers, raspy and choked up, against Sabina’s cheek. Elena might be a rookie Angel and a tech whizz, but listening to this song, dancing with her wife, hearing Jane and Boz laughing in the background, makes her want to never stop dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
